


people change, but it doesn't always mean their love does

by Stark620



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Family, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark620/pseuds/Stark620
Summary: For the past month Steve rarely seen Tony. When he woke up, Tony was always gone. He's been spending all his time in the lab, working on something. Steve had no idea what it was, Tony was very secretive about it. Whenever he asked him about it, Tony shrugged it off and said it was a project. Did he do something that made his boyfriend distance himself away? Little did Steve know, Tony was actually planning a surprise for him.





	people change, but it doesn't always mean their love does

**Author's Note:**

> in case there's any misunderstandings, please note that the title does NOT apply for everyone, sometimes people change because their love does, sometimes they change but their love doesn't, it really depends. I hope every one of u have a good healthy relationship!

"People change, but sometimes that doesn't mean their love does."

Steve felt scared that Tony wasn't busy because of a project. What if Tony just didn't want to see him. Maybe Tony was sick of him. How could he not? That man could have anyone, why would he choose a boring guy from Brooklyn? Sure, Captain America may be interesting but Steve Rogers? He was nothing. Tony must've gotten fed up with him. Or maybe he did something that hurt Tony. Maybe Tony's avoiding him for something he did.

The longest time he had gotten to talk to him or see him was during missions. Any other time Tony was always in the lab. Maybe Steve was being paranoid. Maybe Tony really did have a big project to do for his company, even though Pepper's the CEO, Tony still tries to help out as much as he can.

But if it was a project for his company, why was he so secretive about it? Steve had a thousand questions running through his mind. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to him but every time he tried, Tony was already gone.

***********

"Steve, let's have dinner at 6. I'll see you on the roof." A text message Steve received at noon. He was happy that he was finally getting to spend time with his boyfriend but it seemed a bit suspicious. After a month of barely seeing him, talking to him and now this message? Steve's was afraid that Tony was going to break up with him. Was this really the day this was going to happen? Was today their last date, their last everything?

Steve felt a lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it. If Tony was going to break up, he needed to know why. Maybe he had done something wrong to push Tony away for all these months. He would fix it. He'd do whatever to fix it because Tony means everything to him.

Waking up seventy years later was something Steve wished that never happened. After he had gotten to know Tony, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Tony Stark had given him everything in this new era. He gave him a home, a life here, a feeling of belonging- something he never found after waking up. Until he met Tony. Tony was his family, his soulmate. Everything. And if he made a mistake, he'd do anything to make Tony forgive him.

Steve didn't know what he would do if Tony left. It terrified him because everyone that he cared about would leave in the end.

He never met his father. But he knew he died in World War I, where the Germans killed him- and everyone else with mustard gas. His mother always told him, he was just like his father; a soldier, but most importantly, a good man. 

His mother… the best woman he ever met. He was lucky to be her son. She did everything she could to raise a skinny, sick Steve by herself. It was tough back then for them, living in the Great Depression. Desperately trying to save as much food as they could. Eating as little as they could, though his mother always made him eat more. Even when she was sick, she never stopped taking care of him once. And Steve wished he could've had the chance to take care of her, like she had done for him, all those years. 

Bucky, his best friend, the one that's with him till the end of the line. Steve watched him die. He watched as he fell off the train, down to his death. He couldn't do anything. He tried. He remembered sticking his hand out, but their fingers brushed as the rail Bucky hung onto broke. Steve was too late. He couldn't do anything but watch as his best friend fell to his death. He had no idea Bucky was brainwashed into a killer by HYDRA until he saw him. Bucky didn't even recognize him. Steve hated HYDRA, they were the reason Bucky died in the first place, and now they were the reason why his best friend suffered through all these years, and couldn't remember anything about his past. Couldn't remember Steve. 

Peggy was his first love. He'd never be able to forget how independent and brave she was. She wasn't afraid to fight or to stand up for herself. Steve really admired that she didn't let anyone push her around. She fought for what she believed in. Waking up seventy years later, he had no idea he would ever see her again. But he did. One last time. They finally got the dance he promised her. 

It seemed like all the important people in Steve's life would somehow leave one way or the other. He prayed that Tony would be different. Even though he's Captain America, he really hoped one day he'd be able to retire and settle down. To start a family with Tony, to watch their children grow, to grow old with his family (the Avengers) and Tony. But now… it seemed like this was something Steve was never going to have. Maybe it was just his fate. Watching everyone leave and not being able to stop it. 

But Steve never gave up anything without a fight. If there were any issues, he prayed Tony would be able to give him a chance to fix what he had done wrong. Of course, if Tony insisted, well, he won't force it. Afterall, Steve loves him. He just wants him to be happy. If Steve isn't making him happy anymore, he will let him go without a fight. 

He really hopes he has a chance to fix everything before it's too late.

**************

Tony looked nervous. Something he rarely seen. It was like he wasn't sure what to say, or more like how to say it.

"Tony," Steve started, staring into his brown eyes, his beautiful bright eyes that he hasn't seen for a while. "Is there something you want to say?" He ignored his gut screaming at him that Tony's going to dump him any second now.

"I had a whole speech prepared and now, I can't exactly remember word for word what I wrote."

There was a speech about why Tony was going to break up? Steve must've messed up really badly if that was the case. He felt like he was going to cry. But he can't. Not now. 

Maybe he should spare him. Just straight up say it for him. Because Tony has such a kind soul, he must not want to hurt him. But Steve didn't want to let him go so easily. He wanted him to know he was willing to fix whatever mistake he made, that caused Tony to drift apart from him. From them. 

"I must've done a terrible thing didn't I?"

Tony looked confused. "What?"

Steve shook his head lightly. "You weren't acting subtle about it. I guessed it but God, I hoped I was wrong."

For a second Tony's eyes were confused, then it looked sad. 

"I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you. To push you away. To make you feel like you couldn't talk to me, so you had to put this distance between us. I'm sorry, I will fix anything, please, Tony-" he would've gone on and on but Tony interrupted, looking confused again.

"Wait Steve, what do you think is going on here?"

"You- you're leaving me." Steve felt his eyes burn slightly by the tears he's forcing back.

Tony panicked. "What no! I'm not, no I'm not leaving you. Ever. What made you have that idea?" He said as he embraced him. 

After so long, Steve finally held him in his arms again. He was finally hugging Tony. His head was buried into his neck. And he cried. His whole body was shaking.

"I've- we've barely talked this whole month. I barely got to touch you, to hold you. I must've done something wrong haven't I? For you to keep hiding in your lab from me."

"No, god. Steve, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was spending that much time for you to feel this way. I wasn't going to dump you. I'd really like to keep you to myself forever actually. I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you for a while. I just got caught up on something." Tony said as he kissed his forehead, and he stayed in his arms.

"I was actually going to ask you to marry me." What?

Steve's head lifted up and he looked at his eyes.

"You… you were?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "I spent this month in the lab because I was working on your ring. I accidentally overlooked one of the designs so I had to restart. And then I wasn't sure how I should put it together, there were so many ideas, I wasn’t sure which to settle on. It took a while, and I'm sorry Steve. I should've managed my time better. I'm so sorry I made you think I was leaving you."

"I'm sorry for over thinking. I should've known better than to think that."

"Now that you mentioned it, if our places were switched, I'd think the same way as you." Tony kissed his cheek. "I'll make up for all the time lost. I promise."

Steve smiled. Tony wasn't leaving him. He was staying. And he wanted to marry him! "So… I heard you had a speech prepared?" He grinned.

"I forgot all my lines now. Gotta improvise, hope it turns out well, alright! Here we go." Tony got down on one knee, and he took out and opened a small velvet box, with a beautiful ring inside. 

"I made this ring with vibranium, your shield, and some parts of my old arc reactor. Sounds cheesy but I wanted to go for, your heart and my heart sorta thing. Even though mine was literally my heart. But Steve, where do I start?" Tony took a deep breath, he looked into his eyes with a smile. A smile that Tony doesn't show to the world. Only to those closest to him. And Steve's thankful to see such a beautiful sight.

"We've been together for so many years now. I can't remember one thing I did that you weren't beside me. Sometimes it scares me how much I love you. I'd be willing to do anything for you. But you don't take advantage of that. Something… something that's rare for me. I love you. And people think I became a better person because of you. But the truth is, I became a better person for you. You made me want to become better. I'm not half as good at anything as I am when I'm next to you and that's the truth.." 

"I love you, more than anything. And even though you already make me the happiest man in the universe, would you make me the happiest man forever by marrying me?"

"Yes!" Tony beamed and he put the ring on Steve's finger.

Steve pulled him into a hug and then they kissed.

"I will never make you feel that way again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve realized people change, but it doesn’t always mean their love does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u guys enjoyed this! let me know what u guys think in the comments, leave a kudos :D


End file.
